The Consulting Detective with nine Lives
by BadgerLALA
Summary: A month has passed since the Reichenbach incident. It hasn't been easy for John who has this new found feeling for Sherlock. One rainy day, this black cat sits outside the flat. It's something about it that reminds John about Sherlock. Sherlock/John
1. The Cat

A month had passed since the Reichenbach incident and it hadn't gone one day without John missing Sherlock. Sherlock's death had taken hard on John. Like they say, you don't know what you'll miss until it's gone. John had still some contact with Mycroft, but he didn't have a reason for it. Sherlock was gone and it was nothing John could do bring him back. He hadn't reflected over that he had feelings for Sherlock, at least not before he had gone. Now the only thing John could think of was that he had wished that he kissed Sherlock when he was still alive. John was still living at Baker Street, but John had thoughts of moving, after all the entire flat had just so much painful memories from a happy time with Sherlock. The first week after Sherlock death John had stayed at a hotel but since he didn't have the money to stay he had no other choice than to get back to flat no matter how much it hurt.

* * *

><p>John was on his way home from the grocery store. It was a gray rainy day in London. John walked in his own world until he came up to the Baker Street door. On the top stair sat a cat. It was a beautiful slim black cat. The cat meowed and looked on John with its big blue eyes.<p>

"Oh hello there little friend" John said to the cat. "I'm sorry but you can't sit here" John carefully grabbed the cat and lifted it of the stair and down on the street. The cat just meowed and walked towards John and the door as John took up his keys.

"Shoo! Off with you" John said in an attempt to get rid of the cat. But it didn't help, and as soon as John opened the door the cat slipped inside. When John got inside and locked the door he caught a glimpse of the cat running upstairs to the flat.

"Where do you think you are going?" He ran after the cat. When John entered the flat he found the cat curled up satisfied in a ball in the sofa warming itself. John felt less and less hostile against this unknown cat. This just seemed to be a stray looking for shelter in the spring weather.

"You poor wet little thing" John said and walked over to the cat. When he stroked its soft fur it purred to him and John couldn't help but smile. It was something about this cat that reminding him of Sherlock. It must have been the blue eyes which had a striking similarity to Sherlock's. John looked up on the yellow smiley on the wall which sneered at him with its smile. He sighed in the memory of Sherlock then he turned back to the cat.

"I'm going to name you Sherlock after my best friend. I think that name will suit you." He said and smiled to the cat. Sherlock the cat purred in agree. John walked to the kitchen with his groceries but soon he got back to the living room. He put a plate with sausages cut in pieces on the floor.

"I'm sorry I don't have any cat food but sausage will work just as fine" he said to Sherlock. Sherlock looked on the plate then on John. The cat's piercings eyes gave John goose bumps, it was just like the piercings eyes the consulting detective had giving him when he still was alive. Soon Sherlock jumped down from the sofa, ate a few sausage pieces and then jumped back up again.

"I'll leave the plate incase you'll get hungry later" John said and smiled to the cat. He then walked over to the desk and sat down in front of his laptop. He stared at his blog, just like he had done many times before over the course of the past three weeks. What was the use to write on it now? No one read it anymore. Almost everyone thought Sherlock was a fraud. Not to John of course, for him Sherlock had never been that and never would be. John sighed and looked on his blog one more time before he shut the lid. Oh how he missed Sherlock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just as you know Sherlock will be able to transform into a cat (like a An animagus in the Harry Potter series) ;) Don't say he can't. I have read stories were Sherlock or John gets pregnant. So if that can happen in a fic then Sherlock also can transform into a cat :P So happy reading. This will be a three chapter story with a happy ending. :)** **Please review. :D**


	2. The Brother

Over the past two days John started to like the company of Sherlock the cat. John had never been so much of a cat person before. As a child his family had had an English bulldog called Gladstone. But Sherlock the cat was different. John had checked the missing cats adds on the internet in case someone was missing their cat but there was no one who missed a cat that looked like the cat John was now calling Sherlock. It seemed to also like John's company. It had happened at least two times when John had watched TV that Sherlock had jumped up next to John in the sofa. John talked a lot with Sherlock. It felt like that cat did really listen to what he had to say. Sherlock's favorite spot in the flat was on the mantelpiece next to the skull. And it was there the cat sat when John got home from work.

"Hello Sherlock did you have a good day?" John greeted the cat when he entered the flat. Sherlock meowed bored as an answer.

"I thought so" John chuckled. Just as John entered the kitchen to make himself a well deserved cup of tea there was a knock on the door. It was Mycroft.

"Oh hello Mycroft" John said when he had opened the door.

"Good day John, may I come in" John guess he had no other option than to let Mycroft in.

"So Mycroft what brings you here?" John asked when he shut the door behind Mycroft. He hadn't talked with Mycroft for weeks.

"Oh I just wanted to see how you are doing"

"I'm fine" John lied. It didn't go an hour without him missing the consulting detective.

"I see you got yourself a cat" Mycroft said and looked over on Sherlock "What's his name?" Mycroft walked closer to the cat. As he was about to pet the cat it hissed to him and Mycroft pulled back his hand.  
>"Sherlock" John said.<p>

"The name seems to suit him" Mycroft said and gave the cat one last glare before turning to John.

"John don't lie to me I know you aren't fine. You haven't been that since my brother's death"

"Fine! I'm not. Sherlock was my best friend and it doesn't go a day without me missing him."

"Best friend? Please my dear doctor we both know you cared for my brother more that just a best friend. You loved him" Mycroft said. John made a big sigh as he sat down in the sofa. He put his head in his hands.

"Yes it's true. I loved Sherlock and I only wished I had told him before it was too late. Now he will never know. But I guess it doesn't matter. He said he was married to his work." Mycroft just chuckled.

"My brother just loved to be dramatic."

"Mycroft I have no idea why you are here, but can you please leave. I need some time on my own" John said with his head still in his hands.

"I wish my brother had known about your feeling for him" Mycroft said to John while giving the cat a quick glare. The cat just sat frozen looking at them. Mycroft patted John on his shoulder before leaving. As soon and John heard that Mycroft had left he picked up his Union Jack pillow raised it ready to toss it towards the door. In the last minute he changed his mind and hugged it close. Tears were running down his cheeks. Soon John stood up and walked up to his room. He slammed the door behind him and didn't leave the room for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the night when John woke up. He didn't really know why he had woken up but it was something. This feeling like he wasn't alone. He sighed tired. Then when he happened to open his eyes he it was then he saw it. In the doorway he saw a silhouette. But it wasn't a stranger's silhouette, he knew this one. Tall and thin he saw Sherlock, not the cat but the consulting detective he had cried himself to sleep about. John sat up in his bed.<p>

"Sher… Sherlock?" He said confused. John tried to reach the light switch because he had problem to see. When he couldn't find it he turned around. But as soon at the room lit up and he turned back towards the doorway there was no Sherlock. John made sigh and fell back into the bed. It had just been a dream. He turned off the light and tried to go back to sleep. Soon enough he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: One more chapter to go ;)  
><strong>


	3. The Detective

The following morning John came down to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Sherlock" he said to Sherlock the cat as John walked past to the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too John. I hope you slept well" the cat said.

"I guess so" John answered as he poured up some water. John almost dropped the kettle when he realized that he had heard an answer. The cat had talked with the detective's voice. John entered the living room. There was no sign of the cat but in the middle of the room stood Sherlock himself.

"Hello John" he said in his deep voice. That was the last thing John remembered then it all became dark.

* * *

><p>The next thing John remembered was him waking up on the sofa. Next to him sat Sherlock, the consulting detective not the cat.<p>

"What happened?" John said and rubbed his eyes.  
>"John please, you are a doctor after all. Of all people you should know." Sherlock said and rolled his eyes.<p>

"Uhm right… I fainted" John looked at Sherlock. He couldn't believe that Sherlock was there, he couldn't be. He was dead. John reached out his hand to make sure Sherlock was there and not a fragment of his imagination. Sure enough he felt Sherlock's warm skin against his hand as he cupped Sherlock's face. John ran his thumb over Sherlock's cheek.

"How is this even possible? You can't be here. I thought you were dead" John said with his eyes roaming over Sherlock's face

"But now I'm here and now I won't leave you again" Sherlock said and leaned towards John. Seconds later their lips met in a sweet kiss. John really wanted to hate Sherlock for just popping up like this and not telling he was alive but when their lips met all those thoughts were gone. Oh how he had yearned for this moment. John's hands found their ways into Sherlock's hair as he deepened the kiss. After a while John broke the kiss he rested his forehead against Sherlock's.

"But how is this all possible? I saw you fall and ended up dead on the ground. I even felt that you didn't have pulse. Am I dreaming?" John said.

"No you're not dreaming."

"But I saw you jump"  
>"Yes but everything isn't always what it seems."<p>

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive?" John said and looked Sherlock in his eyes.

"Because Moriarty had ordered his hit men to kill everyone I cared for if I didn't die. So if I didn't die, you all would. My death was the only thing that could stop them. Also I needed them to be convinced I was dead. If they saw you weren't sad then they would know something was up. That's why I didn't tell you."

"Oh I see but where have you been all this time?"

"I stayed with Mycroft, such torture but I had a way to see you without reveling I was alive."

"Have you been stalking me?" John looked surprised on Sherlock.

"Not really. You know that cat you took care of?" Sherlock said but John didn't answer him. He just looked puzzled on him. Sherlock sighed and stood up in front of the sofa. In front of John's eyes Sherlock transformed into that black cat he had named Sherlock.

"It was you! Oh god" John said and it looked like he was about to faint again. Sherlock turned back to human and sat down next to John.

"How…?" John said.

"I don't know. It's something I always have been able to do since I was a child. And before you ask the reason I didn't tell you about that before were well... because I wanted it to be a backup plan if anything happened or went wrong." Sherlock saw John was out of words.

"I can see it have all been a little to much for you. I'll leave you to rest" Sherlock was about to leave then he felt a tug in his sleeve stopping him from leaving.

"Please don't leave when you finally are back, I don't want you to ever leave me again" John begged. Sherlock just smiled then bent towards and kissed John. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and pulled him in. Sherlock lost his balance so he ended up on the top of John. He chuckled in John's kiss.

"So last night you were here it wasn't just a dream?" John said when he broke the kiss.  
>"No that was me. I was thinking back and forth if I should reveal myself. Before today I didn't know you loved me. I guess that was Mycroft's intention of his visit today to make me aware of your feeling towards me. He knew I love you and you love me but we didn't know that ourselves"<p>

"I guess we have to thank your brother next time we see him"

"Oh don't encourage him. His ego is already far too big"  
>"If you say so" John chuckled and kissed Sherlock. Suddenly in the middle in the kiss John broke away and looked almost horrified on Sherlock<p>

"But are you sure Moriarty is dead, that he can't turn into a badger or something?" John said with a worried tone in his voice. Sherlock just chuckled.

"Yes John I'm sure"Sherlock said and pulled in John once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And The End. I hope this story wasn't too horrible. :P Thank you for reading. Please review. :D**


End file.
